criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool or Waterpool
Deadpool or Waterpool 'is the twenty-fifth case of the game and the first one to take part in the district called Tech District . Plot: The team arrived in the district called Tech District it was a district based on Dreamlife which was Rozetta‘s company. This district problem was the dreamlife scientists who were working on humans. They were conducting experiments on humans. They received a call from Barb Bellamy the Head of Police of Dreamlife.She said that their scuba diving champion Ophelia Salter was found dead in the ocean without her scuba clothes. She was drowned. The team reached there as quick as possible. The collected the body and send it to autopsy. so they figured out that she was drowned with a high sea level. There were some orange stains on the victim's clothes so they figured that the killer drinks orange juice. The suspects were Chad Baker, Veronica Salter and Mayor Joe Warren the boyfriend of Hasuro. They talked to her sister she said that she was addicted to Dreamlife and she never pays attention to home. As they talked to Chad Baker he said that Dreamlife is headache people are addicted to them and are not doing good for their city as they are doing good for Dreamlife. Joe Warren said that our city is a murderess and threating city that killing people and Dreamlife is the problem. In Chapter 2, they came to know that Rozetta has escaped the prison and she is clever like a fox.The suspects were the Dreamlife botanist intern Rosie Summers she said that she never payed attention on Ophelia's work and she does her own work. Mid-investigation Cynthia Rayman came and said that Rozetta has escaped from prison and she is running to New York. So the last suspect was Toby Hansen a university student who was suspected as a suspect because his fingerprints were find all over the phone of Ophelia.He said that she never contacted me because he was his boyfriend. So I took her phone.They figured out that Rozetta is planning to do something but the human experiments scientist is somewhere killing the patients. In Chapter 3, The team were finding Rozetta and put her into jail for long time. Cynthia reported that Juniper the VR headset hostess is saying that Rozetta is good deal for the people who live in this district. Cynthia informed one more time that she has found a place where they can look for things to catch the killer and they didn’t know anything so will catch them and they will be in jail for good. Mid-Investigation Jones Girlfriend Zoe Kusama was missing Jones was afraid that doctor dont hurt Zoe. So then I will kill him or her. So in the end they finally arrested Chad Baker for the murder she said that she never wanted to hurt her ever. The team gave him proof but he ran away and the team chased him and asked him for the murder. He said that Money is my life. Ophelia did gave me money from her profit because he was also interested in Dreamlife. So he wanted to join Dreamlife but he rejected so he knew Ophelia from school. He decided that she will equal the profit between me and her. So when she get and I came to her and asked she said that she will never give money . I felt shocked and angry and drowned her she deserved it she died and it’s special. Judge Hall sentenced him to 38 years in jail with a chance of 25 years in parole. In AI , Bruno Filipovich joined the Venusville Police Department. He said that he will help them to catch Rozetta. Yoyo Ip became a quasi-suspect and she said that she will help,the team with the clues of Rozetta and the mad scientist. Chief said that their is a advanced Awards Ceremony on the celebrities but they got a call from someone that model Velma Bannister has been found murdered in her home Victim: ' Ophelia Salter (found dead in an ocean drowned) Murder Weapon: Drowning Killer: Chad Baker Suspects: Veronica Salter Victim's Sister Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks orange juice * The Suspect knows scuba diving * The Suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a pink rose Joe Warren Mayor Suspect's Profile Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks orange juice * The Suspect knows scuba diving * Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a pink rose Chad Baker Student Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks orange juice * The Suspect knows scuba diving * The Suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a pink rose * The Suspect has a rash Rosie Summers Dreamlife Botanist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks orange juice * The Suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a pink rose * The Suspect has a rash Toby Hansen Victim's Boyfriend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks orange juice * The Suspect knows scuba diving * The Suspect is left-handed Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has a rash Quasi- Suspects: Bruno Filipovich Detective of Venusville Yoyo Ip Student Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer drinks orange juice * The Killer knows scuba diving * The Killer is left-handed * The Killer wears a pink rose * The Killer has a rash Trivia: * This case and Death has no Value and Run For Your Life is the only case in which murder weapon is an action. In this case the murder weapon is drowning Category:All Fanmade Cases